What Sasuke Wants, Sasuke Gets
by xEagerxLovexRevengex
Summary: What Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets. And that's proven here, when Naruto decides to pay a visit to the Raven, exactly on the only day he really wants something.


Hi. And welcome to my second SasuNaru Fanfiction. |: This is for Sasuke's Birthday. Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun. You sexy.. beast. :Heart:

**WARNINGS**: Please read with caution! Contains: SasuNaru, SasukexNaruto, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Smut, Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Although I wish I did. 'Cause then I could officially claim Sasuke as mine. And Naruto too. :Heart: Love ya', Masashi. x]

* * *

**What Sasuke Wants, Sasuke Gets**

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

The Uchiha's firm, pale hand reached for the door knob, slowly pulling the door open. There, stood a small, blonde-haired male. He wore his usual orange and blue outfit, but today, it was a special occasion, and he hadn't wore his Hitai-ate Leaf Headband. Sasuke found it odd how Naruto had shown, even after the argument that had occurred a few days earlier. Sasuke's onyx eyes gazed straight ahead at the younger's flustered face.

"Sasuke, I.." the Uzumaki started, fidgeting slightly in his spot. Naruto wasn't one to get all nervous and act as though he were afraid or too shy to speak, but something about Sasuke, and the way he stared at him, made him feel a bit out of place. "I know today is your Birthday, and I just wanted to stop by and wish you a Happy Birthday. A-and---"

"And what?" The Uchiha snapped, eyebrows furrowing. Naruto cringed. Why was Sasuke so… rude?

"Well," Naruto began again. "I _was_ going to leave you alone as a present, but I'd rather stay and annoy you." _Typical annoying dobe_.

Sasuke blinked, and, making a clicking a sound with his tongue, turned away, allowing the dobe to enter, without a word. "Do what you want," he merely said after a moment, honestly not caring what the fox-boy did. Naruto grinned, and did exactly what the Uchiha said. He did what he wanted, and entered the house, closing the door behind him. The living room was dark, barely dimmed with light from the kitchen. Naruto has only been to Sasuke's house once. This would be his second time.

"Make yourself at home," Sasuke murmured, trying not to sound too caring at the moment. He was still upset about the argument. But you couldn't blame him. Naruto had used Sakura's name within the argument.. and he even said she wasn't all that annoying. Shouldn't Naruto have been on Sasuke's side? They were supposed to be together, right?

Naruto nodded, smiling softly as he seated himself on one of the couches. Sasuke's back was turned towards Naruto, and all the blonde could do was stare at the back of his head. He had never really noticed before, but Sasuke was rather slim, a little too slim for his age. His eyes trailed down his body, making out every aspect of his features. The blue high-collared shirt he always wore, with the Uchiha Crest embed on the back, his white shorts, and nice ass. Naruto bit down on his lip, gaze quickly shifting away. "Sasuke-teme," he murmured, and Sasuke looked over to him, his eyebrows raised. "What?" Sasuke answered, voice cold.

"What do you want for your Birthday?" Naruto asked, flustered face turning towards Sasuke along with dashing blue eyes. Sasuke cringed at the amazing sight, a light blush coming to his face.

What _did_ Sasuke want for his birthday? There was nothing really he needed. And as a Shinobi, he had no time for video games or even board games for that matter. Maybe a few scrolls? Or kunai, shuriken.. What? Sasuke frowned. What did he want?

_Of course_.

The Uchiha turned to Naruto, a sly grin coming to his face as he neared the Uzumaki, who was oblivious to his cunning tactics that waited ahead. "Since it's my Birthday," Sasuke started.

"Yes?" Naruto gulped.

"You have to do whatever I say, and whatever I want," Sasuke added with a whisper, his hand outstretching to take the younger boy's wrist. Naruto blinked, making a face as he was suddenly tugged to his feet. "Wh-wha---N-no I don't, Sasuke-te--" Suddenly, he was cut off by Sasuke's rather soft lips. Naruto blushed, and attempted to pull away, or at least, thought he did. Sasuke's arms slipped around his slim form, pulling him into a tight embrace as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, running along the Uzumaki's bottom lip. Naruto gasped in surprise, and parted his lips. Sasuke used this to his advantage and suddenly forced his way in, exploring every aspect of the boy's mouth. Naruto moaned, his arms cautiously rising to wrap around the other as he too, attempted to explore Sasuke's warm cavern.

The kiss lasted longer than expected, and Naruto was moaning as Sasuke reached down to grab his ass. It was weird, but Naruto enjoyed it. They finally broke away, and both panted heavily from the lost air. "Bath..room," Sasuke murmured, breathlessly, as he lead the younger male to the restroom. Naruto did follow, but not because he was forced. It was of his own free will this time. And he wanted Sasuke so bad right now.

The boy's body was quickly thrown against the bathroom door once they were inside and Sasuke's hands came to rest on the door on either sides of the blonde's head. Naruto gazed up at him, a light blush along his cheeks. "Sasuke," he whimpered, and his voice definitely hit a switch.

Without another word, Sasuke's lips glued to the boy's skin, as a hand fondled with the coat Naruto wore. He unzipped it, slowly and gently nipped at his collarbone as his fingertips ran possessively over his now exposed skin. Naruto trembled under his gentle touches, his body tensing when Sasuke leaned up to breathe hot air over his right ear.

"What I really want for my Birthday," he whispered, his hands skillfully undoing Naruto's pants. "Is you." Naruto blushed deeply, his eyes sealing shut once Sasuke had gotten a full grip of him. The raven massaged and caressed, gently ran his fingertips along his length now, thumb gently wiping away the precum.

Naruto allowed a moan to pass, and for once, didn't want to hide his pleasure. For once it was Sasuke who wanted it, and not just Naruto. For once Sasuke wasn't scolding him for being a pervert. For once, Sasuke wanted _him_. And there was nothing in the world that could stop them now. Naruto was going to let him have him.

The blonde gasped as he was thrown over the sink, his arms crossed over the surface to support himself as Sasuke immediately removed the dobe's pants. Naruto's eyes fell to a close, and Sasuke's hand wrapped around his length once more, his lips gently pecking the back of his neck. "Don't close your eyes," he whispered, squeezing gently on him. Naruto cringed, his eyes blinking open only to find his reflection in the mirror ahead. He blushed deeply at the sight before him. Just seeing his own face, how flustered he was, how much sweat had already started to run down his face, and just from being jerked off, it kind of… turned him on even more.

Sasuke smiled at him through the mirror, and Naruto's gaze immediately shifted away. Sasuke chuckled, running his fingertips skillfully along his length. "You're so hard," he murmured, lowering his hand to fondle his balls. Naruto gasped, thrusting his hips into the touch. "N-no, Sasuke!" he cried, tears slowly trickling down his flustered cheeks. Sasuke looked up at him through the mirror. "No?" he said, his voice calm, a little too calm. "I'm merely touching you. And it feels good, right? I know you want it, too, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at him, his expression twisted with pleasure.

Sasuke was right, Naruto did want him, and he wanted him bad. But having Sasuke do it of his own free will was a bit new to Naruto. It made him feel weird in a sense. "S-Sasuke," he whimpered in between pants. "More… do more than just.. this."

Sasuke blinked, his eyes widening for a moment. Did Naruto really say that?

Sasuke moved his hand along the other's shaft once again, hearing a moan pass the blonde's lips. "Come for me," he demanded, and Naruto's hands rose to cover his eyes. "I---I can't---not yet, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed, another cry of pleasure escaping him. "S-Sasukeee, I.. I want you---I n-need you!"

Sasuke smirked, releasing the other, leaving him there to throb, wanting more. Sasuke's hands lowered to undo his shorts. He didn't bother taking them off, but instead pulled his hard member out. He stroked himself a few times, shuddering at his own strokes. He's done this a lot, sure, but knowing where it was going to end up was just so… so exciting.

"Sasuke?" came Naruto's voice, and Sasuke snapped out of his trance. He looked up at Naruto through the mirror, seeing how Naruto blushed heavily at him. Naruto's face was so… welcoming in a sense. Sasuke bit down on his lip. Should he prepare him? Or just go at it full throttle? Full throttle definitely. Pay back for Naruto always making such sexy faces. Sasuke took hold of the blonde's hips, positioning him just right. "I hope you're ready," he said, making Naruto's eyes clasp shut in realization.

Sasuke pressed the head of his cock to the boy's entrance, and without warning, began pushing himself in. Naruto cried out in pain and pleasure, his hands rising to rest on the mirror above. It went in deeper, and deeper with every push, but Naruto wasn't crying because it hurt---no---it felt rather good. Once it was all the way in, Sasuke stood still, allowing Naruto time to adjust to his length. "Ready?" Sasuke asked, breathlessly. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke nodded in response, pulling himself out then pushing back in. He continued this motion, thrusting becoming faster and harder gradually to Naruto's cries of pleasure. Naruto's back arched now, hands balling into fists over the mirror, scratching at the glass. "S-Sasuke---ahhh!" Naruto cried. Sasuke's arms came around Naruto, one hand lowering to fondle at his member the other rising to pinch an erect nipple.

Was this really happening? Was Sasuke really getting the one thing he truly wanted? What he truly longed for? He sure as hell was. It was his Birthday after all, and he'd do anything it took to get what he wanted.

His pace went faster, thrusting harder, panting heavily. He tried to refrain from moaning, it would be too embarrassing, and that was left for Naruto to take care of. Naruto did rather good at the moaning part, that was a good thing. "S-Sasuke," Naruto panted, as he lifted his gaze to the mirror. He looked at himself again, blushing heavily when he did. How could he enjoy this so much, he wondered. Sasuke's head lowered to rest on the male's back as he continued pushing in, hitting one spot that made Naruto cry out. Sasuke blinked, thrusting forward, hard, and only to hear that same cry. "S-stop, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, his eyes sealing shut.

Sasuke grinned. That was the spot.

He thrust in once more, and Naruto screamed out---as well as Sasuke as they both came all at once. Everything went white, then black.

Sasuke pulled out, falling to his knees on the floor. He panted, and glanced up at Naruto, who stood there, his hands still on the mirror. The blonde finally pulled away, trembling now as he fell to the floor next to Sasuke. "I-it's full of.." Naruto tried to say, but was cut off by Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pulled away, a sly smile on his face. "Again, 'kay?" he said, a bit _too_ chipper.

Naruto blinked, his eyebrows then furrowing as his hand balled into a fist. "O-one time is enough---Birthday boy!" Naruto shrieked before throwing a punch at Sasuke's blushing face.

And you want to know something? He didn't miss, either.

-Owari.

* * *

**EPIC PHAIL AT ME. :]**

**Sasuke**: Indeed. It sucks. As if I'd just screw that Dobe.

**Ko-Chan**: Oh, you know you would.

**Naruto**: Haha. I'm so irresistible.

**Sasuke**: As if!

**Ko-Chan**: Enough!

**Sasuke&Naruto**: Yes, ma'am! -Shuts up.;

**Ko-Chan**: Okay. Wasn't the best, but hey.. Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kuuunnn!

**Please don't R&R just to hate on me. T^T" I know it sucks, Gawd!**


End file.
